birds fall
by kendallhenderson
Summary: Nothing happens according to plan you just don't get a normal life that's not how life rolls and Dick Grayson knows just how that feels My first young justice please read


**This is my first young justice fix so be nice and please excuse any mistakes**

It was a normal day in Gotham clouded skies a dull grey colour expanded it self into the skies. Dick Grayson was walking aimlessly around just walking around lately he was really tired all the time it didn't help that he spent the whole week patrolling the streets of Gotham because batman had his hands tied up a bit he left Wayne manor in silence. He walked into a park he took a seat on the dull cracked bench and sat himself down with a thump. Dick looked exhausted even if he did sleep for nearly 10 hours he still looked exhausted his eyes sunken in magnificent blue eyes had turned dirty blue dark circles under his eyes contrast beautifully with the pale colour if his skin his messy black hair even messier than usual he looked as if a truck had hit him and diced to drive over him again and to say Dick felt like that was an understatement. As he began to stand as he had, had enough of staring at cracked black grey and white buildings and colourless grass he quickly sank back down on to the bench creating a crunch sound in the bench it was as if nausea just decided to slap him right in the face. Now Robin and Dick are equally smart and if he thinks he can make it back to Wayne manor without any help he is obviously diluted but dick being Dick is just to filled with pride to admit that he needs help. So he set off it was a twenty minute walk back to the manor and as stubborn as Dick is he thought he was actually going to make it.

He was walking down a blank street his head was pounding he nearly lost his way as he turned the street he hadn't noticed the person infront of him and walked right into him Dick landed on the pavement _Watch it kid or you might just get hurt _the man said a he walked off a malicious tone in his voice normally Dick would've said something sarcastic but he just wasn't into it and that fall had taken a lot out of him. He sat on the pavement for a bit longer he stood but fell right back down he couldn't be out on the street like this a kid defenless he half dragged half crawled himself into the nearest alleyway. He would never call him unless it was absolutely necessary and well it was he was just hoping Alfred picked up instead of Bruce. The dial went off and the sound of a phone being picked up was heard.

"Hello" uh oh Bruce he sounded lazy like he just gotten up

"Bruce" it was only one word but Bruce heard everything he sounded weak he knew that a that took a huge blow to his pride

" Where are you what's wrong" the concern in his voice nearly showed

"some alleyway near the park" Dick was just to tired to even talk to him say the right direction he was just tired and felt extremely weak, knowing , Bruce hadn't asked any further questions

"Okay hold tight I'll be there" and endless beep sound was heard Dick lazy put his phone away and sat he closed his eyes

The sound of engines woke him the slamming of the door foot steps walked up to Dick. Bruce leaned down and put the back of his hand on the top of Dick's head _weird he doesn't seem to have a cold _Bruce thought to him self

"Dick come on hey buddy do you think you can open your eyes for me" Dick groaned but obliged the blue eyes now dark.

"B-Br-uce-" he tried to speak

"No its okay, do you think you can stand" he shook his head slightly Bruce secured his arms around the boy and carried him bridal style in to the car.

The ride back to the manor was short Dick hadn't even realised but then again he didn't even notice any thing. Bruce went around and opened the door picked him up and carried him back into the manor. Bruce knew Dick was light but this seemed like the same weight as he was when he was eight he was fifteen Bruce was further than alarmed by now.

He layer him down on the lounge couch Dick groaned and shivered a bit Bruce grabbed a blanket for him Bruce called for Alfred as well the both entered. They both finally got a good look at the boy he looked so small he was small for his age but this was just ridiculous the blanket nearly swamped him.

"does he have a cold" Alfred spoke in the lowest voice

"no it doesn't seem so" Bruce paused "Alfred I think we should call a doctor" Alfred just nodded and went to the phone

Bruce hovered over his child and placed his hand on his forehead massaging through his hair Dick rather was soothed by the feeling and relaxed into his touch

Now it was just to wait for the doctor to arrive.

**First chapter done **

**You know I had a lot a shit this year happen to me and well I just need to do something for myself and this is it **

**Thanks **

**kendallhenderson **


End file.
